dev_fighterfandomcom-20200214-history
Elphaba Witcher
Voice Actor: Tara Strong Bios Elphaba was once a respected cook in the city of Blackgate but the problem was with her is that she tried to “help out other recipes” by giving them her own “Magic Spell” to them by using odd ingredients that don’t mix well to make that recipe which caused many people to get sick from her food. One day a critic came to the restaurant she worked at and he dissed her greatest dish. In revenge after being demanded to make another dish worth his time she decided to “top it up” with her own recipe added in which caused the critic to become very sick from the food he tried. The restaurant luckily wasn’t shut down but she was still fired for her attempt to poison the critic. When the curse fell she became a witch and is one of the many that still has memories of her past life but like most of them her instincts as a monster strike in. Her love of cooking remained but she is now obsessed with capturing any living thing to prepare for her “dinner” in her cooking pot. Not just to feed herself but also had a fascination for potions and magic. She had it all. But her love for cat still remained and she was upset to learn her cat was victim of the Lizard Man; Dino Alligar and swears revenge on him. She casted a new spell on herself that allows her to transform into a cat at will and she took her form after her own cat. With her magic she could revert the town to normal but if it weren’t for her new witch instincts she probably would have done so by now but she is a witch happily wanting to cast and create spells and outside of revenge against the Lizard Man she attempts to hunt down monsters to snatch “ingredients” from them to make new spells and potions. Gameplay Movelist Basic Moves Standing * L– Levitates her crystal ball forward * M – Levitates her crystal ball horizontally * H – Swings Broom * Special: Casts an explosion at the ground Crouching * L– Levitates Crystal Ball forwards * M- Levitates Crystal Ball horizontally * H – Casts an explosion on the ground Air * L– Levitates her crystal ball upwards * M– Levitates her crystal ball horizontally * H – Spins Crystal Ball Around Her * Special –Cast an explosion in the air below her Special Moves Down-Forward-Attack (Can also be done in the air): Explosion Spell Elphaba will cast a spell involving an explosion that appears in the air in front of her. Light is aimed low that hits off the ground. Medium aims straight and heavy is aimed high which is a good anti-air attack. Mashing the same attack button used for this move causes her to summon three more explosions in a row to juggle up her opponent. Forward-Down-Forward-Light: Wind Spell Elphaba will cast a wind spell by summoning a tornado from her that travels halfscreen, does multiple hits and hits off the ground. Pressing Light right before she summons it has her create two tornados that while don’t hit off the ground do more damage but the second one will travel forward a few seconds after the first one takes off. Forward-Down-Forward-Medium (Can also be done in the air): Broom Fire Elphaba will aim her broom out and somehow shoots out fire like a flamethrower, does multiple hits and is a decent projectile attack. Pressing Medium again right before she summons the fire will instead have her shoot three fireballs instead, two that travel forward and one that goes upwards at an angle. Forward-Down-Forward-Heavy: Crystal Ball Strike Elphaba will levitate her Crystal Ball to attack the opponent by first having it push the opponents forward but this move has follow up attacks. Light: Has her crystal ball slam down which causes a ground bounce. Medium: The Crystal Flashes an explosion around it that causes a ground bounce. Heavy: Will spin around into the opponent’s chest doing multiple hits and causes a crumple state. Down-Backward-Light (Can also be done in the air): Magic Blast Elphaba will do a simple projectile attack that has her shooting out green magic from her hands. Only one shot, travels far but by mashing Light again she shoots out three instead of one. On the ground she aims straight while in the air she aims downwards at an angle. Down-Backward-Medium: Lighting Spell Elphaba will create a small cloud in the air that will stay on screen for a small period of time which does nothing but by pressing the same input again she’ll have the cloud strike lightning from it which hits overhead, causes a ground bounce and hits off the ground. Mashing M again while she shoots the lightning will cause it to zap the opponent longer dealing more damage. Down-Backward-Heavy: Cat Pounce Elphaba will transform into her cat form and then pounces at the opponent, scratching them if she manages to touch them. Pressing Heavy again just a soon as he lands on the opponent will have her pin him/her to the floor and starts scratching the opponents face multiple times before turning to her true form and stabbing her heel into the opponents cheset before walking off. This grounds the opponent. Down-Backward-Special: Wicked Broom Elphaba will simply ride on her Broom Stick allowing her to gain flight for a small period of time. She can still use any projectiles moves that can be done in the air. Terror Moves Down-Forward-Attack X2 (Can also be done in the air): Witch-Draft Elphaba will wave her hands around saying “It’s a twister!” as she summons a giant tornado that rises up from the ground. Does multiple hits and hits off the ground. Down-Backward-Attack X2 (Can also be done in the air): Explotion Party Elphaba will say “What a pretty party!” as she summons a barrage of explosions all appearing in the air around her dealing great damage. Nightmare Fuel Wicked Witch of Blackgate: Elphaba will rush forward with while riding on her broom. If she connects she’ll have her broom fly fast so hard she pierces through the opponent’s chest with it, breaking the rips. She’ll then have her Crystal Ball fly up to the opponents face making it cave in and knock the opponent to the floor. She’ll end it by slamming her Crystal Ball onto the front of the opponent’s neck, shattering it. Night Terrors Down, Backwards, Forwards, Medium (Mid): I’m Melting! Elphaba will cackle as she uses her magic to summon a giant bucket floating over the opponents head. The opponent looks up confused aas Elphaba cruely smirks as she tips the bucket upside down and the substance is poured over the opponent and the opponent starts screaming in pain as the substance turns out to be acid. The opponent slowly melts away in pain, actually melting into the puddle of acid until they are only a skeleton. Forward, Forward, Back, Heavy (Close): Secret Ingredient Elphaba will cackle as she uses her crystal ball to smash the opponent in the fact and knock them to the ground where they hold their face in pain. Elphaba will then use a magic spell to transform them into either a rat, a cockroach, a bat, a newt or a shrinks them down. Elphaba will then pick the opponent up and cackles at their hepless form as she tosses them into her hot boiling cooking pot, being boiled alive until their screams are silent. Elphaba raises her arms in the cackling as more steam puffs out from the cooking pot once the opponent is done in Sequences Battle Intro A black cat is seen walking in. Then a puff of smoke emerges as Elphaba appears sitting on her broomstick laughing wickedly before getting off holding out her crystal ball saying “I’ll get you my pretty!” Victory Pose Elphaba will start laughing wickedly as she takes off on her magic broom saying “Thanks for the ingredient!” We then cut to her in a cave with her stirring her cooking pot testing out the new ingredients. Arcade Trivia Category:Fighters Category:Monsters